


Why you should always knock before entering your teenager’s room

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathilda is a lesbian, Bathilda is dramatic, Bathilda ships it, Coming Out, Community: grindeldore, Don't copy on another site, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Summer 1899, non-graphic blow jobs, sassy Gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Bathilda gets an unexpected eyeful. Both Albus and Gellert freak out.





	Why you should always knock before entering your teenager’s room

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if your parents never knocked before entering your room and ended up seeing you in some very awkward situations XD
> 
> Well, I’ve decided this also happened to Grindeldore during the infamous summer of 1899…
> 
> This os could either happen before Always You or be canon. Both are a possibility :D
> 
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

Bathilda Bagshot, the renowned historian, was working on her latest book: _Omens, Oracles & the Goat_, when she decided it was high time to take a break.

Her writing was going well and she had found all the valuable information she needed to finish her book in due time.

She glanced at her clock, saw it was close to three, and smiled as she stared at the newest picture that depicted her great-nephew and one of her neighbor, Albus Dumbledore, she had just placed on the mantelpiece a few days ago.

Since she had first introduced them three weeks ago, at the beginning of summer, the boys had taken to each other like a cauldron on fire.

The two spent a lot of time reading and arguing either in her backyard or at Albus’ place, where they could check on the latter’s siblings and do some house chores in the meantime.

Truth be told, poor Albus wasn’t the most talented with domestic charms…

Today, the boys were spending some time upstairs in Gellert’s room, since it was raining quite heavily outside.

Since both Albus and Gellert were skinny things and growing boys, Bathilda assumed they would probably be hungry around this time of day.

Humming a song, she decided to go an see them upstairs, pipping hot tea and a tray full of freshly baked cookies in hand.

As she reached her great-nephew’s room, she could hear some noises coming from inside, but couldn’t make out what her two favorite boys were saying.

They probably had used a Muffliato charm or something.

She smiled. Without a doubt, the two were probably still arguing about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612.

Without knocking since her hands were full, she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

‟Hello boys, I’ve figured you would both enjoy some tea and – _Oh_! ” She exclaimed as she took in the scene in front of her, dropped her cookie tray and spilled the tea, as she hurried out of the room and somehow managed to close the door behind her.

***

‟I see what you mean by this, but-” said Albus before he let out a shaky breath.

Gellert smirked as he paused what he was doing, which currently was licking, nibbling, sucking and kissing his way down his lover’s torso. ‟Funny how your arguments get fainter and fainter as my mouth gets lower down your body.”He wiggled his eyebrows.‟Just admit it, I am always right.”

Both were gloriously naked, tangled in the sheets of Gellert’s bed, and had spent the afternoon discussing the deathly hallows, about why Transfiguration was deemed one of the trickiest forms of magic… and making out.

In fact, making out was what they were doing most of the time these days.

‟Bloody tease,” Albus, furiously blushing, quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.‟I’d love to hear what your arguments would sound like if _I_ was the one who had been kissing and sucking every inch of skin on your body for the last hour or so while ignoring the only place where you really want it to happen...”

‟You could just say you want me to suck your dick, you know.” Gellert had a cocky smile on his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. ‟Alright then, how about we switch?”

Albus let out a groan. ‟ You are absolutely insufferable, did you know that? I can’t believe I’m putting up wi-”

But what he was going to say next died out on his lips and was replaced by some incomprehensible babbling as Gellert seemed to have changed his mind and had finally decided to use his wicked mouth where it seemed Albus really wanted him to use it the most.

Eyes closed, hands carding through his lover’s blonde curls and his head thrown back, the latter had forgotten how to have any coherent thoughts anyway.

If you asked him just now, he wouldn’t be able to tell you what the two were discussing merely seconds earlier. In fact, Albus probably wouldn’t be able to tell you his name at this point.

His boyfriend really was _that_ talented.

Suddenly, the creaking sound of the door being opened seemed to kind of bring back some sense into him as he turned his head, opened his eyes and was faced with Gellert’s great-aunt, who was mutely staring at them.

Gellert seemed to hear her too. He stopped his ministrations, but remained in the same position, perfectly aware his naked butt was in plain view and the two were in the most compromising of situation right now.

As soon as the door was closed again, Gellert released him and rolled onto his back.

It all had happened so quickly, both thought they might have hallucinated this at first, but the spilled tea and the cookies that were now scattered everywhere on the floor were proof enough that this wasn’t just a nightmare.

Both laid side by side in silence for a while.

Needless to say, they weren’t in the best of mood to pursue their making out anymore.

Gellert could hear his aunt coughing as she made her way downstairs.

She probably was crying or something, and she had all the rights to.

Still at a loss for words, he checked his boyfriend who was changing color so fast, going from pallid white to crimson red,  that Gellert was sure the latter was on the verge of passing out.

He cleared his throat as Albus let out the breath he was unconsciously holding.

‟Oh, Merlin! I can’t believe your aunt just saw us,” the redhead exclaimed as he quickly jumped out of the bed and frantically tried to put his clothes back on.

‟Well, she didn’t see much of you considering your most private part was down my throat,” Gellert replied, ever the pragmatic. ‟Life was easier when all I was thinking about was how to plan my revolution and where I could find the hallows. Not rubbing my bits against yours all the time...”

‟Same goes for me. I was happy just studying and reading in my room and doing my experiments on dragon blood all by myself without thoughts of your naked self bursting through my mind every two seconds.”

Those were all blatant lies, obviously. They clearly weren’t meaning what they were saying; but still, in that kind of situation, it seemed like the proper things to say.

‟I thought you had locked your bedroom’s door in the first place?”

Gellert shrugged as he too began to collect his clothes.‟It’s all your fault!  If you weren’t that loud…”

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked his wand up from the wooden bedside table. ‟Do you think she’s going to report us?”

‟She’s probably going to send me back home; or worse, she’s going to send us both straight up to Azkaban.” Gellert dramatically replied as he fastened his shirt.‟It may sound shocking, but I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to rub any parts of our bodies together if we get locked up in there.”

‟Do you think we should go and talk to her together, or-?” Clearly, that prospect didn’t seem to enchant Albus very much.

Gellert shook his head. ‟No.  I’ll try to fix this all by myself. Tante Hilda did say she finds me very charming. Plus, if you aren’t present, I can also lie and tell her you perverted me in the first place.”

‟Of course,” Albus replied before they exchanged a quick kiss.‟Owl me if you need anything. ”

***

A few minutes later, which had seemed more like hours, Gellert finally headed downstairs to talk to his aunt.

He was looking confident enough and had a smug look on his face.

It was all teen bravado though because he was literally shaking on the inside…

He was wearing some extra layers of clothes too, even though it was about 40 degrees outside.

There just was something about getting your naked butt glanced at that made you feel the need to wear two extra shirts and a coat in the middle of the month of July…

As he stepped into the living room, he saw at once that Bathilda was sitting in her favorite chair and her eyes were all red and puffy.

She clearly had cried and he felt slightly bad for it.  At least, she wasn’t crying now; which was a good thing since he wasn’t very good with emotions in general.

His great-aunt tilted her head to acknowledge his presence.

He took this as an invitation and sat down in front of her on the floor, quickly hugging his legs before he stared back at her.

‟Tante Hilda, I know you’ve probably already called the authorities, but-”

‟I haven’t yet, but I probably should,” she coldly replied.

Gellert sighed.‟I’ll go and pack my things, then,” he avoided her stare as he got up.

He would also need to owl Albus and ask him if the latter would want to leave with him. He never expected to ever feel that attached to someone, yet here he was.

He was about to leave the room, his shoulders slightly slumped, when his aunt cleared her throat.

‟That Muffliato charm was very amateurish and you even forgot to lock the door.” Bathilda shook her head in disbelief. ‟Haven’t you learned anything while you were sharing dormitories? Next time, use a proper Colloportus at least!”

Gellert paused on his way out.‟What do you mean by _next time_?”

‟Next time your boyfriend comes over and you two want to be intimate.” She winked at him. ‟Merlin’s holy sock, _please_ , learn how to use the proper spells!”

Gellert blinked twice. ‟Does that mean you aren’t that mad?”

‟ _Mad_? Why would I be?” She winked at him.‟ I wasn’t crying because of what I saw you doing. I was crying because I was thinking about my last girlfriend, Florence Muggler. She too had the most splendid auburn hair…”

‟YOUR WHAT?”

Bathilda made an annoyed noise with her tongue. ‟Did you think you were the only one suffering from a bad case of _the love that dares not speak its name_ in the family?”

Gellert just stared at her, dumbfounded, before a smile crept up to his face. ‟I guess not.”

‟I’m sorry. I should have knocked first before entering. Now go and tell poor Albus he doesn’t need to fret so much. As if I would report you both, my precious boys!” Bathilda shook her head as she picked a book from her coffee table. ‟By the way, does he really have freckles all over his body, or-?”

Gellert smirked as he leaned against the door frame.  ‟Yes, he does.”

‟I see,”  Bathilda turned around to face him one last time. ‟Oh, and Gellert, my boy,”

‟Yes, Tante Hilda?”

‟From now on, I want you to eat more at dinner. Your butt really does look scrawny…”

**Author's Note:**

> XD I hope you liked this! Comments and kudos make my day :D


End file.
